Historien så langt
00 - Prologue Fem Naranske eventyrere av ulike bakgrunner har fått et felles oppdrag fra kong Ragar i Naran: Undersøk krypten Helmarest ved landsbyen Skanstad. Lokalbefolkningen har funnet den tidligere forseglede krypen åpen. Gaelin Miajor, Mosel Katsk, Ongrim Goldshield, Resmal Khassel og Traji Salcorin møtes i Skanstad. På vei mot Helmarest møter flere udøde døde lik av befolkningen i Skanstad, noe de aldri har sett før. Ved inngangen til selve Helmarest, en krypte utsmykket i stenrisninger, oppdager de et svakt lys fra innsiden av krypten. Inne er veggene opplyst av et svakt rødt skjær, men spillerne lykkes ikke i å finne hva som forårsaker lyset. Etter å ha kjempet mot flere udøde døde landsbyfolk fra Skanstad (som åpenbart hadde vært litt for nyskjerrige), finner de til slutt et vaktrom. Her ligger det bøker og en nøkkel, men bøkene klarer de ikke å lese med deres språkkunskaper (Celestial). Forbi vaktrommet åpner de en dør og et vesen som er i ferd med å stjele en artifakt i krypten. Utseende på dette vesenet er konstant skiftende, flakkende og endrer seg konstant. Hen oppfører seg hånlig og nedsettende overfor eventyrerne, og kaller de en fosinkelse og forstyrrelse. I det kampen begynner forsvinner vesenet sammen med artifakten, men etterlater seg et magisk skjold og rustning som beseires. Etter kampen drar eventyrerne tilbake til Kong Ragar i Velson for å fortelle om det som har skjedd. 01 - Frontier Etter en lang og farlig reise er Aranor, Miron, Mohinder, Olav og Vare blant de få overlevende i ekspedisjonen mot den nye verden. En landsby opprettes (senere kjent som Sahara Nite) i et gjestmildt område som blir funnet etter flere dagers seiling. Her bruker eventyrerne og de andre overlevende to uker på å bygge en forsvarlig og anstendig leir, men det er ingen som vet hva som befinner seg forbi dens grenser. Millitærkommandant Regar, sammen med den de adelige lederne Rakel og Till av Varsland, ber eventyrerne om å undersøke en oppdaget lysning om lag to timer øst for leiren. Landsbyen har lite mat og hovedhensikten med oppdraget er å finne flere næringskilder. Det viser seg at lysningen leder til en gård (Lundy), bebodd av de to orkene Rakshan og Rakshanar, samt deres nyfødte barn. Orkene forteller imidlertid at området de er i, Slettnadal, nylig har blitt et urolig sted og at noen har stjålet vognen deres. Dere går med på å hjelpe dem og følger vognspor mot nord Mens de søker etter vognen møter eventyrerne en bjørn som de dreper. De tar med liket tilbake til Lundy for å holde det kjølig i kjelleren. Tilbake mot nord finner vognen, sammen med en gruppe banditter som de dreper. De overnatter i bandittleiren, og om natten hører de skritt i natten som går vestover. De forsøker å følge fotsporende morgenen etter, men de fordufter etter et lite stykke. Tilbake i Lundy tar de med seg vognen og orkene tilbake til landsbyen. Orkene går med på å produsere mat for landsbyen fra gården. Samtidig forteller orkene om en alvelandsby i nordøst, samt en mystisk obelisk i sørøst. De oppsøker først obelisken i sørøst. Den er høy, hvit og blank. To av dere svømmer over i det kalde vannet, og mens dere holder på med dette kommer en stor rød dragene flyvende mot dere fra horisonten. Dragen flyr forbi dere og bort. Til slutt drar dere tilbake til byen og forteller om det de har funnet. Kommandant Regar gir de i belønning muligheten til å gi navn til landsbyen: Sahara Nite. 02 - Fremmedfolk Fra Sahara Nite bærer det snart mot alvelandsbyen Firthahem. Først planlegges byggingen av en vei mellom landsbyen og orkegården. Gårdsdriften ved Lundy skal også ekspanderes. Sivile opplæres også i grunnleggende kampferdigheter. Mens dette foregår leter Vare i skogen etter dyr, og hun finner kaningutten Robert som hun tar med seg. Miron overbeviser to sivile om å følge Sølvlyset. Olav bygger en scene. Mohinder tegner og undersøker kart. Dere drikker mjød på vershuset og prater med byvaktene Falson og Talia på vei ut av landsbyen. I Lundy oppdager dere at gården har blitt angrepet av en stor skapning og drept en av gårdsvaktene. Dere følger sporene om finner to bjørner som dere dreper. Nær Firthahem blir dere tatt i et bakholdsangrep av jegerne Faelthan og Reshni. Alvene snakker samstemt og forstår kun samstemte svar. Etter en stund overbeviser dere dem om å ta dere med til Firthahem. Her snakker dere med lederen Tiek som forteller at de vet lite, men at en hårfotlandsby i vest er mer koplet på verden. Dere følger en landevei videre mot fest, langs en fjellkjede. Om natten mens dere hviler oppdager Olav en mann på en hest langs veien. Hesten legger merke til Olav og angriper, men blir drept. Det kan se ut til at dere har drept en leder for bandittene som dere angrep ved Lundy. Omsider ankommer dere Fogur, men for å få innpass må dere gjennom en rekke prøver av portvakten Fanny. Dere består disse og får lov til å fortsette inn i byen. 03 - Fogurs Fabriamer Ved byporten står to Stone Golems. Over byporten er diktet Gudedragene risset inn i sten. Inne i byen havner dere i et velkomstområde der dere møter Wannabe-Fossur, som sier han er velkomstansvarlig for tilreisende. Han forteller dere om at verden er i endetidene og at verden står i krise. Fossur forteller at Fogur sin teknologi skal stå i bresjen for å stoppe dragene. Han ber samtidig om at dere arresterer Ditlef, visstnok en spion fra byen Kalthas. Dere snakker med Ditlef, som i tur påstår at Fogur har onde hensikter og at de bedriver en ugudelig magi. Ditlef ber om hjelp til å stanse Fogur og at dere stjeler Wannabe-Fossur sin medaljong. Dere bestemmer dere for å double-crosse begge sider, og får Ditlef med på å bli arrestert. Dere mottar et Fogursk Fabriam som takk fra Wannabe-Fossur når dere overgir Ditlef, men dere forsøker å stjele Wannabe-Fossur sin medaljong og blir jaget ut av Fogur. Etter dette drar dere til Slettna for å undersøke "Jurskapa som vandrer på ny", informasjon dere fikk fra oppslagstavlen i Fogur. Dere finner en bjørnehule helt sør i Slettna, og inni bjørner som snakker Celestial. Bjørnene vises å være intelligente og de bærer blå silkeskjortler. Vare overbeviser bjørnene om at dere er gode ved å vise det Naranske segl, og etter en prøvelse mottar dere en sort kule av deres leder Nookdar, som Jurskapa sverget overfor Helma å beskytte. Kulen blir beskrevet som en nøkkel forr det Jurskapa skal beskytte. Nookdar spør også etter andre bjørner i Slettna. Dere sier at dere ikke har møtt andre og at dere definitivt ikke har drept noen av dem. 04 - Uro Utenfor bjørnens hule møter dere Rakel av Sahara Nite. Rakel blir med dere videre, mens Aranor drar tilbake til Sahara Nite for å hente en bok til Mohinder. Dere drar tilbake til Fogur og får Olav arrestert og kastet i et fangehull. Her møter Olav Ditlef og Mari. Mari forteller at hun kommer fra Ish, en by i sør, og at hun og en hel del andre hadde blitt besatt av en kraft som tvang de til å dra nord for å plyndre og drepe. Olav bruker det Fogurske Fabriamet til å teleportere de tre ut av byen. Gruppen, Ditlef og Mari fortsetter mot Kalthas, men Mari blir stadig mer gal etter hvert som de går lengre inn i Slettnadal. Dere dreper henne. I Kalthas snakker dere med en byvakt og tre prester. Ditlef gir dere tre hester som takk for hjelpen, samt at tre Kalthasiske soldater blir med til den hvite obelisken for å undersøke om den sorte kulen kan åpne den. Dere legger kulen i vannet ved obelisken hvor den smelter. Et lys stiger opp i himmelen og det åpner seg en inngang til obelisken, eller Undertårnet. Vaktene dere har med dere tar imidlertid fyr hvis de forsøker å gå inn, så dere går inn alene. I Undertårnet finner dere et iskaldt hulelandskap. 05 - Odrameda Aranor finner tilbake til dere i Undertårnet. Han forteller at Sahara Nite har blitt angrepet og at Falson er blant de døde. Dere manøvrerer Undertårnet og finner et brev etterlatt av Prinsesse Rikkan av Helmagard, samt et kart over den gamle verden. I brevet står det blant annet at den yngste og kalde barna av Odro, Odrameda, hviler i undertårnet. Brevet er skrevet til “barn av Helma”, formodentlig heltene som nå leste dette. Dere løser Undertårnets gåter og åpner en portal til en tidslåst hall. Et sverd er her plassert i en sten, og når dere tar det ut våkner Odrameda, den kalde datter av Odro, og dere slåss og dreper henne. Dessverre dør Rakel i slaget. I det Odrameda faller stiger det en rød energi ut av liket hennes. Denne stiger inn i dere, som en gass inn i kroppsåpninger, og dere føler en stor styrke gå inn i dere. Til slutt skjærer dere av Odrameda sitt hode og tar det med videre. I det dere går ut av den tidslåste hallen ser dere et syne: En person står i en jungel, før han går inn i et underjordisk sted. Her går han forbi en sort kule hvilende i fløyel, før hen åpner en skjult dør. Innenfor er en hvilende blå drage. En kvinnelig gjennomsiktig menneskeskikkelse stiger ut av dragen. Personen heltene ser gjennom sier: "Helma … Vi har lykkes i å fange Odrameda den yngste... I sorg minnes og hedrer vi offeret til prinsesse Rikkan. Danlyn gjenstår nå som den eneste utenfor vår …." Utenfor Undertårnet venter Frikulf, en Kalthasis vakt. Han forteller at fem dager har passert når dere var i Undertårnet. Han forteller også at Kalthas er i ferd med å starte en krig mot Fogur. Kalthas er overbevist om at onde krefter har tatt over Fogur og at de utgir seg for å være hårfoter. De ber om millitær støtte fra dere, samt fra Nookdar og alvene i Firthahem. I tillegg er også Tyvtam under angrep av demoner, ved en grønn obelisk tilsvarende den dere står ved. Videre sier Frikulf at Gash, en by i sør er preget av ville, psykotiske og gale orkeinnbyggere, og at det har blitt observert en flytende/skiftende skygger ved slettene utenfor byen. Til sist får dere vite at ti menneskeliknende figurer er blitt observert flytende ned fra tåkelandet i øst. De dro nordover mot Ragmardam der den sorte obelisken har oppstått. Før dere går videre får dere også vite at det er observert et skipsforlis sør for Tyvtam, ved Fingrene. Skapningene ved skipsforliset skal visst nok komme fra en annen verden. Etter å ha hvilt ved Undertårnet om natten oppdager dere en skikkelse liggende nær dere - velkomstvakten Fossur som dere møtte i Fogur (ikke den sammen som Wannabe-Fossur). 06 - Mot sør Fossur forteller at en mørk skygge steg inn over Fogur for syv uker siden. Skyggen omkranset byen og gjorde alle til udøde døde. Fossur rømte mot fjellet nord for byen. Fra toppen av dette så han mot nord den ødelagte alvebyen Firthalos, samt den røde dragen Odro fly i formasjon med ørner og drageliknende vesner i retning Ragmardam - der den sorte obelisken skal stå. Han rømte mot hårfotbyen Drehy, men kom seg aldri fram og besvimte ved den hvite obelisken. Dere sender Fossur av gårde til Sahara Nite sammen med Miron. Veien går videre mot Sahara Nite og gjennom et fjellpass sør for byen, mot Tyvtam. I Sahara Nite får dere vite at Kalthasiske styrker har forsterket landsbyen mens man forbereder seg til krigen mot Fogur. Samtidig skal situasjonen i Gash være prekær. I Sahara Nite har en mann ved navn Ragnar flyttet inn på Olav sin scene. Olav lover å bygge et hus til han hvis han flytter ut fra scenen. I kommandantboligen er Till sint og fortvilet over Rakel sin død. Han er i svært dårlig forfatning. Dere prater med Ditlef og Regar og avtaler at Sahara Nite underlegges Kalthasisk millitærmakt, men at dere beholder sivilt styre. 60% (137) av Sahara Nite sine kampdyktige skal delta i krigen. Samtidig lover Ditlef at disse skal bli spredt utover i hæren og ikke brukes som kannonføde. Videre har om lag 15 innbyggere, en av disse Till, begynt å vise tegn på forvirring, aggresjon og galskap. Samtlige av disse har på ett eller annet vis vært i kontakt med de gale bandittene som angrep landsbyen for en tid tilbake. Dere frykter at dette er en slags sykdom, og avgjør at det skal bygges en "sykehus" / "fengsel" / "oppbevaringshus" ved Tiva's Emporium for de som viser symptomer. Videre besøker dere Tiva's emporium og gir Tiva skinnet til Odrameda sitt dragehode. Mohinder legger inn en bestilling på en rustning for sveklinger. Tiva sier at han skal se hva han kan få til, men at dette vil ta tid. I tillegg leier Aranor Gnomen Abel til å bli en følgesvenn. Gnomen Abel er engasjert, høylytt og motivert for å hjelpe! Dere legger igjen disken til det Fogurske Fabriamet i utkanten av Sahara Nite, og informerer Ragar om at de kan reise til dere ved behov. Til slutt drar tilbake mot sør og inn i passet. På vei gjennom passet møter dere en flyvende brennende hest og tre hesteliknende demoner med horn (satyrer). Dere dreper alle disse. Gjennom passet står dere på en høyde og ser ut over et varmere og tørrere landskap. Mot sør ligger Tyvtam, og bak det står den grønne obelisken. Fra området ved obelisken stiger det røyk. Dere rir mot Tyvtam.' '''Tre vakter kommer ridende i møte. Alven Kalmar, lederen av de tre, er skeptisk til dere og etterspør forsterkningene som de har sendt bud på. Han blir fortvilet når han får vite at dere ikke har hørt om noe forsterkninger, og at det kun er dere fire som har ankommet. Kalmar og de to andre eksorterer dere inn i Tyvtam. 07 - Lys og skygge I Tyvtam drar dere rett til universitetet. Rektor Ørnben, en Dragefødt fra Daxtham, er fengslet og forvist for å forsøkt å kalle på ugudelige demoner. Dere får imidlertid hjelp til å se gjennom biblioteket av resepsjonisten Lumi Lumosi. Lumi Lumosi sier også at de fleste i byen er ute i krigen for å forsvare den grønne obelisken. Dere lærer også mer om Danlyn: En blanding av Jurskap og menneske, og er den første av Odro sine barn. Man tror at det er han som kan ha stått bak dragens gjenoppstandelse og gjenforeningen av Helmagard og Odro. Han sies å være en agent av Odro. De som fortsatt jobber på universitetet prøver å finne mer ut om Danlyn og i tillegg forsøke å finne ut hvordan han kan beseires. De har ikke funnet ut noe ennå, men de tror at Danlyn innehar egenskaper som gjør at han kan påvirke mentaltilstanden til andre vesner, eller kanskje også få de til å følge han. Det nærmeste de har å gå på når det gjelder hvor Danlyn er, er vitnesbyrder om en skyggende, flakkende, farget skapning. I biblioteket finner Mohinder også en hvit bok. I et utdrag leser han følgende: ''Faln, Den Ene Gode Gud, venter en seirende. Han forkastet Gudedragene hit til vår verden, en slagmark, en liten verden i den store helheten. Den Ekte Verden, selve paradiset, ligger forbi, der Faln regjerer. I søken av det gode må den vonde handling tåles, hvis det skal være en seirende, en ekte gudedom. Faln er i vår rekkevide. Vi strekker oss ut, mot hennes søvlige hvitlys...i paradis. Samtidig drar Miron til Lysets Kirke og møter Nudde, en prest av sølvets lys. Nudde forteller om en ny utenlandsk leder i Gash som nå styrer byen. Dere blir samtidig frarådet å dra direkte til obelisken da den er omringet av Odro sine styrker. Etter dette drar alle til fengselet der Ørnben er fanget. Her møter dere to fulle og uoppmerksomme vakter. Dere sender Gnomen Abel inn i fengselet for å hente ut Ørnben, men Gnomen Abel blir drept av fanger innenfor fengselsmurene, og han kommer aldri tilbake. Mohinder sender inn Drittfugl, hans kompanjong, sammen med en lapp til Ørnben, og han kommer til utkanten av fengselet. Dere kaster inn Cape of the Mountebank til han, og han teleporterer ut av fengselet, før dere kler han opp i kostyme og danser ut av byen. Utenfor Tyvtam møter dere Faelthan og Reshni, som forteller dere om en tekst på Celestial som de leste i byens jegerdistrikt: "Caeldithis, Gudedragenes dyrebarn, bærer nøklene til de tapte undertårn, og gjennom de tre, mot paradis". Dere sender Faelthan og Reshni nord for å overtale Firthahem til å delta i kampen mot Fogur. Videre drar dere til Gash, der dere møter en gal og hissig befolkning. Fire av dere blir smittet av Danlyns galskap, og i lysets kirke møter dere Silaqui, Mirons læremester. Silaqui holder en preken for forsamlingen i kirken. Miron blir revet med og blir værende i kirken, mens dere andre rømmer. Dere lykkes imidlertid i å frigjøre Miron ved hjelp av Drittfugl og det Fogurske Fabriamet, og Miron sendes til Sahara Nite. I mellomtiden fortsetter dere mot Drageriften, en plass dere av Gash sine innbyggere blir frarådet om å dra til. Her møter dere Danlyn selv, som dere beseirer med nød og neppe. 08 - Grønt er skjønt Etter å ha hvilt i Drageriften viser det seg at Ørnben begynner å bli gjennomsiktig og at han begynner å forsvinne. Ørnben stiller seg uforstående til dette selv, og får panikk. Etter kort tid forsvinner Ørnben helt, som om han var en illusjon. Dere drar tilbake til Gash og blir møtt med stor jubel. Silaqui, nå tilbake til å være normal, kjenner nå igjen Miron og snakker varmt om dere. Han belønner hver og en av dere, men Aranor takker nei og ber om tilgivelse for sine synder overfor Gnomen Abel. Silaqui evner ikke å tilgi slik en synd, og sier at Aranor må fortjene sin tilgivelse gjennom handling. SIlaqui stiller Gash til sin disposisjon for dere. Kampdyktige orker sendes nord til Sahara Nite og Slettnadal for å bistå i den pågående krigen, mens Silaqui selv forblir i Gash for å lede. Dere inviteres til en turnering i deres ære som finner sted om én uke. Videre drar dere mot obelisken, en todagers reise. Underveis hviler dere og møter to Wights som dere enkelt beseirer. Disse kom fra vest. Fremme ved obelisken møter dere et avsluttet slag. Dere får vite at Odro sine styrker ble svekket i det Danlyn døde, og at mange omvendte kom tilbake til seg selv. Odro sine resterende styrker ble jaget øst, i retning Gash og Kalthas. I tillegg var det en hettekledd skapning med en rød kappe som kom seg gjennom frontlinjenog forsvant. Miron tar kontakt med Silaqui og forteller at de må være forberedt på å møte styrkene som rømmer øst. Overfor Tyvtam sitt millitære innrømmer dere at dere frigjorde Ørnben fra fengselet. Dette blir møtt med sinne og påstander om forrederi, og dere gis én sjanse til å vise deres verdi ved å åpne obelisken, noe de selv ikke klarer. Dere åpner obelisken ved å plante den svarte kulen i jorden, før dere stiger ned i obelisken. Dere stiger ned i et varmt, frodig og fuktig jungellandskap. Her finner dere døde kaniner og rådyr, et kontor med Narans oltidssegl på, et lik og en dagbok. Dere drar videre inn og finner at noen har vært der før dere og beseiret obeliskens prøvelser. I enden av en dal finner dere Ørnben og en "metallmann". Ørnben forsøker å overbevise dere om at dere har samme mål, men dere ser gjennom hans ambisjoner om makt og dere angriper og dreper han. 09 - Odrelius Etter en lang og hard kamp, noen mer alkoholpåvirkede enn andre, beseires Odrelius. I det tidsboblen kollapser blir dere transportert til Velson, der dere nå tar over eventyrerne fra prologen: Ongrim Goldshield, Galin Miajor, Traji Salcorin, Resmal Khassel og Mosel Katsk. Dere prater med Kong Regar, som forteller at Naran er under stadig angrep og at kongeriket svikter. Det har ikke vært kontakt med noen av de som reise øst for snart tre måneder siden, og det har nå kommet en ny fiende flyvende inn over havet fra øst. Regar ber dere om å dra til Fandak for å undersøke hvem som har dratt dit og hva de vil. Dere legger i vei sør og ankommer Fandak. Fandak er omgitt av en mørk tåke, og det er varmt og klamt i ruinbyen. I det dere går ser dere skygeomriss av bygninger som dere aldri har sett før, overlappende med Fandak, som om det er en slags illusjonsmagi. Dere går mot et rødt lys i sentrum av byen, til et høyt tårn dere så går inn i. På toppen av tårnet finner dere fire skapninger: Tre Dragefødte og en mindre uidentifisert skapning. Den minste av dem - Wannabe-Fossur - sitter og snakker et ukjent språk foran en stor rød krystall stående på en stor sirkulær disk. Dere dreper disse og tar en medaljong fra Wannabe-Fossur. Gjennom krystallen ser dere en annen by i et annet land (Fogur). I Fogur er det mørke og døde skapninger som forskanser seg. Ved perimeteren er det store hærskarer som ser ut som at de er i ferd med å gjøre seg klare til å angripe byen. Synet mister sitt hold, og dere får etter hvert tilbake deres kjennskap om dere selv. Dere ser at byen i krystallen er Fogur og at styrkene utenfor er Kalthasiske, Firthahemiske og fra Sahara Nite. Dere forstår at de dere har drept forsøkte å åpne en teleporteringsportal fra Fogur til Fandak. Dere bestemmer dere for å verken åpne eller ødelegge portalen, og heller bevokte den for framtidig løsning i krigen dere ser. Synet svinner hen, og dere befinner dere på nytt i det grønne undertårnet. Odrelius klynker og er i ferd med å dø. Før Odrelius dør forsøker Vare å temme dragen, men mislykkes. Odrelius dør, og dere mottar Odrelius sin essens. 10 - Noe rører seg I en bylte Odrelius holdt i munnen sin plukker Vare opp en +2 morgenstjerne, og omdøper dette til "pinsvinet". Det blir en oppstuss rundt pinnsvinet/morgenstjernen. Vare etterlater morgenstjernen for å gjøre hjorten fornøyd, i lovnad om at hjorten skal vise dere veien til Jurheim, mens Aranor henter den igjen og skjuler at han har tatt den. Den skadde hjorten i det grønne undertårnet forteller om at folket hans i Jurheim ikke vil like at dere dreper dragene for å ta deres styrke selv, og presiserer at det er en grunn for at de ble låst i tidskapsler og ikke drept. Hjorten blir etter mye om og men med dere, og lover å vise Vare veien til Jurheim og sitt folk. Utenfor undertårnet er luften stille og klar. Stormfronten i vest mot Naran har stilnet. Jarssønn, som voktet obelisken, ønsker dere velkommen til Tyvtam. Dere oppsøker skipsforliset ved Fingrene og finner Toralf, Jonar og Salmøy. Salmøy forteller om et ansikt i himmelen som har vist henne en hule nær skisforliset. Dere drar til hulen, som viser seg å være av ukjent hvit marmor og blå fakler, der dere møter en himmelsk figur som byr dere til kamp i en test. Figuren forteller om en et "himmelrike som venter utålmodig på spillets avslutning". Dere tilbys muligheten til å forsøke kampen, men velger å la være. Dere får vite at det ikke er sikkert at hulen vil være der neste gang de leter. Dere forlater hulen og gjemmer spor etter den før dere drar tilbake nord. I universitetet i Tyvtam møter dere byoverhodene. Universitetet og byen er nå uten formell ledelse, og dere inngår i et samarbeid med Tyvtam. # Dere etterlater dere Naranerne Toralf, Jonar og Salmøy i Tyvtam. Hjorten blir også værende, med lovnad fra Vare om at hun skal komme tilbake senere. # Salmøy og hjorten flytter inn i det annekterte / okkuperte huset til Vare i Tyvtam. # Tyvtam skal ta vare på Sahara Nite sine innbyggere. # Tyvtam er villige til å alliere seg med Sahara Nite, men først etter å ha gjenoppbygget byen. # Olav bruker 12 timer på å skape god dyrkbar jord i området til å hjelpe i oppygningen. # Tyvtam lover å holde kontakt med Sahara Nite, og har fått beskjed om at de kan reise nord gjennom passet hvis de ønsker å oppnå kontakt. # Tyvtam skal studere: #* Gamle sagn og myter om verden, spesifikt grunntekstene rundt Odro og Helma. #* Celestials i dyreformer. Om man vet noe om dette. #* Sølvpreseten Nudde får full tilgang til universitetsbiblioteket. #* Undersøke hvordan man bedre dreper drager. Dere drar tilbake til Sahara Nite. Her er mange ute i krig, og landsbyen er i stor grad øde. Dere besøker likevel Tiva og kjøper varer fra han. Til sist drar dere nord og finner en nært avsluttet krig mellom Fogur og Allierte styrker. Det ser ut til at Sahara Nite sin side har vunnet, men at kampen har kostet mange liv. I det dere trer inn på landsbyplassen flyr Odro inn over byen og angriper dere. I bakgrunnen sirkler også en sort drage, trolig det tredje barnet av Odro, men barnet blir ikke med i kampen. Ditlef kommer til plassen og tar dere med bort, til krystallrommet i Fogur. Dere aktiverer krystallet og tilkaller Kalthas sine reserverstyrker som til slutt beseirer Odro. Odro rømmer fra kampen, Fogur er vunnet. Dere står overfor Regar og Ditlef i det Ongrim Goldshield kommer gjennom portalen. Sammen diskuterer dere: # Naran trues av demonangrep. Senest har flere innbyggere etter kort sykdom dratt fra sine hjem nær verdens ende og dratt dit. # Ditlef bærer en beskjed fra dyrene i Jurheim. Dere bes oppsøke dem snarest. # Fogur og Fandak forenes gjennom portalen. Naran flytter de resterende overlevende i kongeriket for å forskanse seg i Fandak. # Heltene fra Naran skal være i framfronten for arbeidet i Naran. # Sahara Nite og dets innbyggere planlegges flyttet til Fogur. # Dere planlegger å legge i vei mot Jurheim i øst. 11 - Genforent verden Dere drar til Kalthas hvor dere møter Skarpklo. Han sier at Odro er svekket og det sorte barnet er borte, og at dere har god tid. Han ber dere likevel om å komme til Jurheim for å diskutere det dere gjør med dragene så snart anledningen byr seg. Dere drar videre til Gash hvor dere møter Silaqui. Turneringen for å feire deres seier over Danlyn igangsettes. 12 - Blod og magi i Gash Dere vinner overlegent kampene i Gash og imponerer stort. 13 - Restitusjon Etter en god fest følger dere veien fra Gash mot Kalthas, videre i retning Jurheim. På vei mot Kalthas går dere innom en forlatt gård langs veien, som dere finner tom. Huset er tomt, og på et barnerom ser det ut til at et barn har forsvunnet, og dere finner fotspor fra et skjelett på gulvet. Samtidig finner Mohinder to lik av bønder på baksiden av gårdshuset. Han snakker med sjelen til ett av likene, og får vite at udøde døde stormet gjennom gården fra vest og tok med seg barnet deres Lille Ole, før de forsvant videre mot øst. Herfra drar dere til Kalthas og møter en relativt tom by. Mohinder besøker biblioteket i byen, mens andre forsøker å sjekke opp en kvinne. Miron misjonerer. Etter å ha overnattet i Gash drar dere videre mot Jurheim. Halvveis på reisen må dere hvile for natten. Dere setter opp en tiny hut, men om natten oppdager flere Dragefødte leiren deres. De ønsker å snakke med dere, og ber dere bli med dem til Daxtham for å snakke med Odro og for å gi bort drageessensen deres. Dere tror ikke på de dragefødte og dreper dem alle. På liket til kommandanten blant de dragefødte finner Olav en tegning (se sidebar).